


Where do I put my junk?

by rayofsun936



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Nishinoya Yuu & Tanaka Ryuunosuke are Bros, Trans Azumane Asahi, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28491315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayofsun936/pseuds/rayofsun936
Summary: Noya loves that his boyfriend is a fashion designer, and since Asahi makes his own underwear as a hobby Noya insists Asahi does the same for him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Kudos: 42





	Where do I put my junk?

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!! Have some fluff!!

Asahi is nervous. Yuu has been in the bathroom for three minutes. Putting on a pair of underwear isn’t that difficult. Yuu does it almost every day.

“Yuu? Everything okay?” It really shouldn’t be taking this long.

“Yup! Need one more minute!”

Asahi agrees to one more minute and walks back to the living room. He really wants his boyfriend to like it. He worked really hard on it. He knows Yuu likes really loud, explosive undergarments. Especially when he has to be dressed professionally. And since society is the way it is, Yuu has an extra hard time finding ones that meet his expectations. Indicating Asahi spent a good amount of time browsing through hundreds of different fabrics for a patter that would get Yuu’s approval and still work as underwear material.

Asahi checks his phone. A minute and thirty-five seconds has passed and Yuu still hasn’t left the bathroom. A professional athlete shouldn’t take four minutes, thirty-five seconds and counting to put on underwear. Asahi heads back towards the bathroom to see what’s taking Yuu so long.

As he gets closer, he hears snippets of a conversation.

“I tried that! … Stop laughing! ... This is serious!”

_Is he calling Tanaka?! Really!? Right now!?_

“Yuu!” Asahi shouts as he knocks loudly on the door. He hears the familiar sound of Yuu’s phone crashing to the ground.

“Fuck! Gotta go!”

“Hahaha, good luck bro!” is the staticky reply before Yuu practically rips the door off its hinges.

“Yuu,” Asahi starts in an exasperated tone, “what have I told you about…” Yuu is standing in the doorway, topless, in only the boxer briefs and socks.

Asahi sighs in relief after seeing how well the fabric and elastic grips Yuu’s waist and thighs. He got the measurements right. (Yuu has also complained about how hard it is to find good boxer briefs that fit without having to go to the kid’s section.) 

“Asahi, I know you put in a lot of effort into making this for me,” Yuu begins gently, “and I really like the pattern...” Asahi feels his heart soar at the complement. “But…”

Asahi gives his work another critical look. The frontal area does look a bit more stretched than it should be…

_Oh Shit!_

Asahi feels incredibly stupid. How could he forget?!

“Where do I put my junk?” Yuu finishes.

Asahi turns bright red from embarrassment. He’s so used to making underwear only for himself, and as a way to conserve fabric and cut prices he stopped sewing in a crotch pouch since it’s unnecessary for him and leaves weird creases.

“Uh, I kind of forgot you had a penis while making it?” is his sheepish reply.

“You _kind of_ forgot I have a dick?!? HOW!?!”

“I used the same patter I use for making my own,” Asahi gives as a flimsy excuse. He gestures to his own self-made underwear he is currently wearing for emphasis and proof.

“Welll, your brain definitely remembered I had a dick when you took my measurements last week for this!”

They stare at each other in disbelief at their current situation.

Crackly laughter erupts from the bathroom. “Bro! I did _not_ need to know that!”

Asahi groans into his hands and Yuu joins him in turning bright red in embarrassment.

“Dude!! If you hung up like you were supposed to you wouldn’t have!”

“But this is soo much better! Also, Asahi, stop worrying, Saeko did something similar about a year ago when she–” Tanaka gets cut off by Yuu hitting the end button and cramming his phone between the towels in the cabinet.

Asahi is about to give a long-winded apology and promises to do better next time, but Yuu beats him too it.

“Asahi,” Yuu says as he backs him up against a wall. “Let’s try this again, and this time –” Yuu shimmies out of the failed garment “– I’ll make sure you won’t forget I have dick again.”

 _Oh,_ maybe forgetting the crotch pouch wasn’t a horrible mistake after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This resulted from me thinking about Haikyuu while doing laundry.
> 
> [tumble](https://rayofsun936.tumblr.com/)


End file.
